deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Bruce Oathsword
Title: Lord of Moonkiss, Lord of the Golden Phoenixes Race: Human Age: 68 Class: Paladin of Torm Personality He is a kindly old grandfatherly figure who is slow to anger and has a great amount of patience. He delights in seeing the spark of realization on young faces when they have figured out the solution to their own problems and enjoys gently guiding people to that moment. He reads a lot and is often found in the library of Moonkiss Keep whenever he can manage to get away. He is a wise, clever, and charismatic leader who people have a hard time disliking. He is quick to laugh and never shows annoyance with the little things. When his people are truly threatened, however, he is a force to be reckoned with and can become very intimidating. While his physical prowess has waned considerably over the years, he is still a competent warrior who can still best most warriors half his age. Little Known Bio His birth name is Bruce Torrington. Bruce was born to a wealthy and highly respected merchant family in Sembia. Bruce grew up to be a very proud and arrogant young man who though himself and his family better than most. His father was killed in a duel when he was very young and Bruce was raised primarily by his mother. He had two siblings, a brother named Galen and a younger sister named Abby with whom very few knew existed. You see, to the secret shame of the Torrington family, little Abby was born with Downs syndrome. Little Abby spent her whole life locked away in the attic of their family home, hidden from the world. Only the most trusted of Torrington servants knew she even existed. Bruce and his brother Galen grew up believing this is what everyone did and it was perfectly normal, though something secretly tugged at Bruce’s heart. He knew something about the arrangement was wrong, but he never did anything about it. Time went on and eventually Bruce became a man. After leaving school his mother died and Bruce was forced to put his life on hold and take care of his brother and family mercantile. Bruce did not want the responsibility. His family’s business slowly declined due to his mismanagement and eventually they were ruined due to a series of bad investments. During this decline, Bruce became a very frustrated and angry person. Bruce and his brother argued all the time and soon became estranged. One day, an argument became so heated the final great tragedy struck: in an effort to away from the arguing brothers, little Abby fell down the stairs of her attic and broke her neck. After the funeral, the brothers parted ways and never spoke to each other again. To this day, Bruce still blames himself for Abby’s cruel treatment and her death though he never speaks of this to anyone and almost no one knows. Next came the alcoholic year of Bruce’s life where he tried to drown his sorrows in a bottle. Then one day, fate gave him a second chance. Bruce woke up in a church of Torm after one of his all niters where he fell off a balcony and almost died. The priests tended to his wounds both physical and spiritual. Bruce was quite resistant to getting help at first, but thanks to the persistence of one of the priests, Bruce slowly realized he could have a second chance. He had hit rock bottom and he decided to turn his life around. Bruce became a warrior in service to Torm and a few years later, after atonment for his sins, a paladin in Torm’s name. Upon becoming a paladin, Bruce shed his old name and became Bruce Oathsword. In many respects, the old Bruce Torrington died that day he fell off the balcony. Soon Bruce met and fell in love with Wyndra Ravenhair, the Lathander paladin who would become known as “the Maiden of Moonkiss”. The pair worked for many years to secure the small fishing village of Moonshadow from the evil forces of the Zhents. Eventually the pair founded Fort Moonkiss which later was renamed Fort Maiden’s Loss after the death of the Maiden of Moonkiss. The rest is history. Category:NPCs